


One, Two, Three, What’s After That?

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [80]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Age Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #88 - Numbers (35 of 100) + beevosteethos fic wish list prompt<br/>For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted"></span><a href="http://beevosteethos.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://beevosteethos.livejournal.com/"></a><b>beevosteethos</b>  SURPRISE~! ^.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three, What’s After That?

When the managers suggested they find new ways to perform fanservice on stage, Eeteuk certainly hadn’t expected the baby to have the naughtiest idea of all, and be so devious about carrying it out, but he would thank said managers for the rest of his idol life and then some, or at least the rest of the night.

\---~~~---

They were on stage, Eeteuk in his customary angel wings bounding around like a crazed monkey – thus making all the fangirls bounce around like crazed monkeys as well – when Kyuhyun suddenly stopped the leader with a palm to his chest. The words “play along hyung” were whispered in his ear as a smirk lit up the younger’s face, and then he was tensing as popping music suddenly boomed through the stadium. Eeteuk didn’t know how the baby orchestrated this; someone else HAD to be in on the plan, but that didn’t matter. At the moment he was too busy wondering what would come next, and how he would gracefully bow out of it without breaking the hearts of many including his fellow band mate and sometimes dream guest.

Then it started, the counting, the touches. The angel-leader didn’t know what to do; obviously he had to take it, but he definitely wasn’t allowed to enjoy it, not when those touches came from his innocent.

“One.” The hand at his chest dropped to his hip, squeezed.

“Two.” The younger’s other hand grasped the elder’s other hip as he kneeled before him; Eeteuk felt himself growing hard at the thoughts such a position elicited – he was not supposed to have those thoughts! The younger’s smug glance upward told him that Kyuhyun knew exactly what reaction he was causing, and reveled in it.

“Three.” Back up the hands went, grazing past hardening nipples as they snaked around the elder’s neck, clutched each other, pulling Eeteuk closer. Then, goofy innocent grin plastered to his face, Kyuhyun turned to the crowd and asked, “What comes after three?”

No one else was close enough to see the smirking wink, but it wasn’t for their benefit; it was for Eeteuk’s as the elder vowed to get his revenge and have the not so innocent man.

After the concert, Kyuhyun found himself drug off, an aroused and horny Eeteuk leading the way backstage to a partially hidden corner. Taking the younger’s hand in his, he led it to his crotch. “See what you did? That’s not nice Kyuhyunnie. You should really fix it, kiss it and make it better like I do all your booboos.” Eeteuk laughed at his joke – the only way he could reconcile the taking of this perceived naïve one – but his laughter was strained when the clicks of a zipper being undone painfully slow sounded in the air.

He laughed even less when a hand caressed him through his underwear, tracing his length. Even less still when his underwear was removed and air hit him.

Laughter ceased as Kyuhyun’s lips – those lips that make everyone wet with desire – wrapped around him, sucking on the head, poking the slit with tongue. Eeteuk turned his laughter into moaning as he grasped the younger’s head – screw protecting his baby’s innocence!

He held the younger steady and started thrusting in and out; he had only planned to make out, and maybe run not so discreetly against the other in search of release. Now he was pounding that beautiful mouth, moaning and delighting in Kyuhyun’s reciprocating moans, vibrating his cock wonderfully.

Then he was spilling, and Kyuhyun swallowed before moving up to kiss him forcefully, rub against him, and say “no time now, but when we get home, you need to take care of me too.”


End file.
